


Two Kisses

by claquesous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claquesous/pseuds/claquesous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Enjolras wants to do is help Grantaire. (And maybe, just maybe it's because he loves him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr drabble prompt: eyelid kiss for E/R.

Enjolras wakes to silence.

He lifts his head to confirm that Grantaire is indeed gone, and lets it fall back onto the pillow with a sigh. Why did he even offer (demand) to stay? What would his sleeping body do to stop Grantaire from wasting his mind and body like he seems determined to do no matter what?

He gets up and remembers that this is his friend, however complicated the term might be in this context, and that he will offer a hand every time any of his friends fall. Every single time, he repeats wearily to himself.

Grantaire is in the kitchen with a beer, which is a relief but also a pang in Enjolras’s chest. When he sees Enjolras he winces and cradles the drink closer. He doesn’t apologize.

“R,” Enjolras sighs, trying not to saturate the closest thing he expresses to affection with disappointment. “What can I do?”

“This isn’t a vice, Apollo, it’s a consolation.” He says it stubbornly, like he is prepared for skepticism, whether his own or Enjolras’s.

Enjolras holds out his hand for the drink, thinking that whether or not Grantaire thinks he’s telling the truth it would probably be a good idea to remove the temptation altogether. After a tense moment of Enjolras on one side, oblivion on the other, Grantaire hands it to him, his shoulders relaxing slightly. Enjolras visibly sags in relief.

“Will you come back to bed?” he asks softly.

Grantaire smiles a tad viciously and nods slowly.

In a gentle, sure movement that surprises both of them, Enjolras takes his hand and they return to Grantaire’s room. Grantaire sits on the bed but doesn’t let go of Enjolras’s hand. Enjolras doesn’t know what to make of that, and it’s looking like Grantaire regrets his decision to relinquish the beer.

“Do you want me to stay here?”

Enjolras knows Grantaire will understand that he means the bed, and offers despite the inner voice critically questioning his motives. Besides, it will be that much easier to keep track of Grantaire if he’s that much closer.

Grantaire looks confused, but he nods seriously and rolls to the other side of the bed to make room for Enjolras.

As soon as Enjolras is under the covers, before he’s even considered his bed-sharing strategy, Grantaire is pressing his tightly curled body against Enjolras’s, feeling so not together that Enjolras forgets everything but the fact that he needs Grantaire and that Grantaire needs him.

Their bodies relax in unison and their foreheads press together in relief. Grantaire’s breathing evens out quickly and Enjolras ventures two kisses on two eyelids.


End file.
